narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina
Mina (ミナ, Mina) is a girl with no known family and has a mysterious past. She is currently living in Konohagakure with her husband Kakashi Hatake, with whom she has a son, Ken Hatake. Background She is not Konoha's people, her village is so far from Konohagakure. Her family is not a ninja, but it is an amazing inventor in the ninja world. When Mina was a young child, her family became targeted by bandits on account of her clan's vast wealth. On the night of the attack, the thieves slaughtered everyone in the home. It was only because of the quick thinking of the maid that Mina survived. Before they could be found by the bandits, the maid takes her to the secret room it connects to the outside of the village, to let her escape. With all that she has found causing her to shock and lose some memory. She felt a strong sense of hatred toward humanity, even if she had no idea why. Mina later escaped the ruins of what was once her home, and made sure not to approach anyone since then. She has a bracelet with it, her bracelets have some built-in mechanism, when it switches open, it will connect to the user's body, it's conductor of electricity will release electricity for body armor. When a creature approaches her closely, it will be shocked by electricity. She uses this to protect herself. Personality Read Manga EP. 1. After she revived and lost her memory, she traveled alone with baggage with a letter from her home that's only in a few pieces, which read says "Mina-Sama, go from here and do not come back." (Which is derived from her maid) and lots of Valuables, making her stay without being dependent on anyone. She tried not to meet strangers and always avoided them. When she was 6 years old, She met a girl named Hikari, Hikari is a very good girl, and teach her about peoples, she therefore tried to understand more about peoples. Until Hikari was bullied by bad ninjas, that makes her feel more hateful to peoples. While she tried to help Hikari, there was a boy who appeared to help her. He is a ninja boy, with silver hair wearing a mask, she immediately fell in love with him. Read Manga EP. 2. Later on, she went looking for him in an attempt to get close to him. When she came to Konoha, she met boys training their Ninjutsu. She decided she wanted to be a ninja like them so she tried to follow them, but no matter what way, she couldn't use the Chakra at all. She hangs around Konoha to be able to meet the silver-haired boy again, along with trying to train to be a Ninja indefinitely. But, there were only boys in the village noticing her but not for any good reasons. They bullied her, for the fact she is homeless with no friends or acquaintances, so she got into a heated quarrel with them. And the silver-haired boy came to help her, his name is Kakashi Hatake. She then she followed him to confess love to him but Kakashi is very shocked. He denied her thinking that she is a boy which later makes her change. Two years later, after Kakashi loses Obito and Rin, he became a young boy without vitality, and she's tried to do everything to make him better. Outside, Kakashi looks fine, but she knows deep inside he's still in pain. She begged to live with him because she wants to take care of him closely. Finally, Kakashi would allow her to live with him. Although Kakashi knows that she loves him so much, he never responded to her feelings. But he felt comfortable with her Manga EP. 3 Manga EP. 4 He often tells people that she is like his sister, but Mina doesn't care what Kakashi thinks. She just wants to take care of him closely. And often, he gets headaches with her stubbornness. Appearance Mina naruto shippuden.jpeg|Mina Style sheet Mina 5 yrs.jpg|Mina as an 8 year old Mina 22 year old.png|Mina as an 22 year old She has long straight blue hair with a side ponytail, red eyes, white smooth skin, breasts and big hips. She is a Pretty girl, with a slender build and perfect personality. Her appearance Not friendly, she rarely smiles, looks like an arrogant person, So no one dares to approach her too much. And She rarely likes to tell her own story, but like to investigate other people's stories. Her character (Only Kakashi knows) She's like a kid: fun-loving, playful, curiosity for everything, and is not very serious about anything. She has a low tolerance and does not like anything complicated. She also always does things something straightforward and she doesn't like having rules for herself. She does not like to be featured and tried not to bind with anyone. She hates human so do not relate to anyone, but deep down she is very gentle. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess She can't use Chakra, her ability to fight is negative and everything sucks for her, but she never gave up and kept trying to practice it until she became good at using ninja weapons. Intelligence She is intelligent, although she does not like to do anything complicated. Everything she decides to do is always simple. She is good at inventing some things. Stats Part I She has lived with Kakashi since childhood. (Kakashi needed to get her because he didn't want a girl to live outside alone. She also does not want to be with anyone other than Kakashi) She lives in Konoha quietly, not concerned with others except Kakashi. Almost none of the people in the village knows her, but she knows the story inside of Konoha. She found the little jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails by accident, and she was also aware of the attitude of the people in the village who acted against him. She felt terrible, the kid was obliged abounding for the village, but not treated as they should be.This causes her to remain her hate for human selfishness. One day she saw a kid being pushed down and being treated with violent abuses. She could not bear and the transverse people in the village said "This kid is considered the nemesis of the village." she was very angry and replied in a low voice "I never saw kid who's considered a nemesis, I've seen adults selfish try to push everything out of the way, to make themselves comfortable" She took the child out of there and sat, feeling guilt for interfering with other people. And that kid is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was very happy to have someone protect him. When Kakashi was assigned as the leader of Team 7, comprised of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, It's made known that Mina lives with Kakashi and they are very close. Mina have a habit like a child, but she has a good understanding of others, so it's good for them. Part II Bell Test She is using skilled ninja weapons and fight better, so wanting to test with Kakashi, with tried to pick up a bell like Naruto and Sakura. But she could not do it, it is still far too much class to Kakashi. so she tricked him, by the fake injury. He worried for her so much because she was not careful, this allows Mina to take a bell. And according to the agreement, he must be a slave to her one day. And they will be lovers after that. New Era She married Kakashi silently, because she doesn't like being center of attention, and they have a son. They named there son named Ken, and Ken is their only child. Ken is a genius ninja like his father, but he's playful and not serious about anything, like his mother. She is a housewife who cares for her family, and has a normal life with Kakashi like the past. In Other Media Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie In the Genjutsu World is an alternate world created by Tobi. In the parallel world, Mina in this world is very different from the normal world, She will be a sexy girl with a ponytail. And the boys like her a lot. Kakashi who is quite similar to Might Guy. Kakashi and Mina are lovers, And Kakashi must always chase the men who always mess with her. Trivia * Mina's name is derived from the word Meen (In my Country), which means Pisces. Is her zodiac sign. * Her motto is "Love is weakness" In times of war, she tried not to associate with anyone, but it was not easy. * She likes spicy food and Dessert. * She never drank, and after trial to drink so she hated it. * She never used public baths, because she is shy to be naked in front of others, despite being a woman in the same room. View Gallery Mina with katana.jpg|she training Mina as a kid .jpg|She looks like a boy Mina training.jpg|she training Ninjutsu Mina quarrels with boys.jpg|Fighting with boys Kakashi and Mina First Meeting.jpg|Kakashi and Mina First Meeting Kakashi Mina.jpg|He thinks she is a boy and confess love to him. Mina and Kakashi.jpg|She's a nutty girl. Mina and kakashi Anbu.jpg|Mina and kakashi Anbu Kakashi anbu and mina.jpg|Mina and kakashi Anbu 2 Kakashi and mina she like a child..jpg|When Stop acting like a child Mina with electric bracelets.jpg|The secret of her bracelet Hatake Kakashi with Mina - The Answer.jpg|The Answer Kakashi and Mina in The Answer.jpg|The Answer 2 Mina and Kakashi the Bell Test.jpg|the Bell Test Kakashi Mina-0.jpg|she care everything about him Kakashi and Mina in hospital.jpg|When Mina take care of Kakashi in the hospital Kakashi hatake and mina in room.jpg|When he tease her and they are fall down when_she_first_drink.jpg|Her first drinking. 6th hokage's family picture.jpg|6th hokage's family picture Hatake Family - Kakashi Ken Mina.jpg|on The last - Kakashi Ken Mina Kakashi and Mina Next generation.jpg|on Boruto Next generation Reference Mina belongs to pungpp on DeviantART Read Manga full Kakashi with Mina Story on this. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Hatake